The Karakura sisters, Love and Other Delusions
by FrozenSecret
Summary: Setsuna and Kiyomi Karakura have never exactly had an 'exciting' life. Is it even possible for that not to change when both somehow end up at the Asahina residence one Friday evening? It was only meant to be a one time thing. They didn't think the visits would become frequent, and they most certainly didn't think they'd be getting caught up in anyone's love life...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is thefrozencherryblossom and AwakenedSecrets here doing a collabrative! Brothers Conflict which you probably already know... Anyway ^.^ Basically we have two sisters, Kiyomi and Setsuna who somehow *wink wink* become involved with the Asahina family! This is based after season one of the anime. Ummm... I am not good at doing A/Ns at the beginning of fics so umm... Here's a bit of info on our two OCs ^_^**

**Setsuna Karakura:  
Age- 18  
Appearance- Pink hair and blue eyes  
Personality- Summarised very well in this chapter I think**

**Kiyomi Karakura:  
Age- 15  
Appearance- Long, light blue hair and violet eyes.  
Personality- Once again, summarised pretty well in this chappy :) **

**Well Um... So enjoy! Reviews would be really appreciated! Ja! See you guys at the end of the page hopefully XD**

* * *

**Setsuna's P.O.V.**

"It's convenient you were able to come over today," he commented. I nodded and gave a 'mmm' in reply. The boy with greyish-blue hair, who was walking beside me, didn't seem to take any offence from my silence and just smiled. I averted my eyes to the road.

I didn't exactly want to be here, walking alongside the most popular boy in school but it was unavoidable if I wanted to do well in this project. I didn't have to worry about doing badly or doing it by myself this time round at least. Asahina Iori was a good student, unlike my last partner.

I ended up doing all the work that time and was seething when he took credit for doing half. It was a project for history we were doing. I almost smiled as I remembered my younger sister's dislike for the subject. Anyways, the boy beside me thought it would be a good idea to invite me over so we could get some of the work out of the way early, which I had reluctantly agreed to.

Of course I had only agreed after I'd rang Kiyomi to see what she was doing. She just had to have something to do this evening anyway, a shoot, so I had no excuse not to come with the hazel-eyed boy. Not that I disliked my classmate. It wasn't anything like that.

Just the idea of being around people for longer, was an exhausting thought. Plus, I would've liked to pick Kiyomi up from the shoot. She'd told me she'd meet me back at home instead though. She thinks I'm too protective of her... I'm just cautious. She's only fifteen. Yes, a fifteen year old idol but she's still fifteen!

"Karakura-san, we're here," my classmate's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, okay," I replied quietly. He smiled at me before starting up the steps, myself in tow. I politely turned away when he entered a code into a small keypad which opened the door.

"You don't need to take your shoes off," he mentioned stepping inside. I nodded following him inside. It was a nice spacious house. I reckon it's very big.

"We'll go upstairs. Are you hungry?" he asked me. I shook my head in reply and followed him up the steps. I looked around the spacious living area. We were currently on the fifth floor and Asahina-San had gone to the kitchen to get some water after motioning for me to sit on the couch.

I barely got to set my bag to the ground and take the textbooks out before someone wrapped their arms around my shoulders. I looked up from my bag, totally annoyed by the person that was hugging me. Once I looked up from my bag, my eyes straight away were met with a pair of violet orbs. Well one eye was more or less hidden by his silver hair.

What the hell is this pervert thinking?! Hugging a person like that out of nowhere?! I glared at the man in front of me, his eyes were staring down at my own and a smirk was forming on his face. What in the world is this guy smirking about, and when will he let me go?!

''Uhm, could you please let go of me? It's improper to just hug someone like that when you barely know the person,'' I said and he looked over to the kitchen, where he saw Asahina-San exit holding two glass of water.

''Iori ~ Your girlfriend is really cute!'' His face beamed with happiness as I struggled to get away from his grip.

''I'm not his girlfriend, and who are you?''

''Eh? She's not your girlfriend? But she's still really cute!'' The man said and twirled my dark pink hair between his fingers.

"Asahina-San, who is this man?'' I asked, gesturing towards the white-haired man who was still playing with my hair. Did I mention that was really irritating and distracting? Asahina-San sighed as he placed the two glasses of water on the coffee table before turning towards the silver-haired man beside me.

''Tsubaki-Nii-San, you're making her uncomfortable. Please let go of her, we have a project we have to do,'' Asahina-San said. I looked at the two of them with wide eyes.

''You mean this pervert is your brother?'' I asked bluntly, gesturing at the man who was apparently named Tsubaki.

''I'm not a pervert,'' He stated while pouting.

''Then you shouldn't hug people out of nowhere, they will get the wrong first impression,'' I frowned and pushed his hands away from my hair.

''You shouldn't have a frown on your cute little face!'' Tsubaki-San said and cupped my cheeks, making me glare at him.

''See, this is what I mean when I say that they will get the wrong impression!'' I said and took his hands off my cheeks. I turned towards my bag and crouched down picking up the fallen textbooks.

''Ah, she's embarrassed!'' Tsubaki-San said and began playing with my hair once again.

''No, I'm not embarrassed, I'm just picking up the textbooks that you made me drop!'' I barked and placed them on the coffee table.

''Should I ask him to leave?'' Asahina-San asked me and I shook my head.

''He won't listen, anyway we can just ignore him,'' I calmly said and turned towards the my notebook where I had taken notes from today's lessons.

''Technology, huh. We were going to make a model by one of the robots in progress too, right?'' I asked, re-reading my notes and turning on my computer.

"Yes, that's right," Asahina-San nodded and I turned my attention to the laptop, still trying to ignore Tsubaki-San who was playing with my hair.

"Tsubaki-San, don't you have anything better to do?'' I asked irritated as I turned to face him.

''No, Azusa isn't back from work and I'm bored,'' He plainly stated and put his chin on my shoulder. Seriously, this man! I sighed, glancing at the time on my laptop.

''It's already this late? I said that I would be home earlier. I can't just make Kiyomi wait for me, she's even in charge of dinner today...'' I muttered and was about to close my laptop when Asahina-San stopped me.

''Why not ask her to come here? We still have a lot to do and I don't think she would mind coming here," Asahina-San said with a smile.

''She must be exhausted from her shoot today. I don't want to tire her more than she probably already is,'' I explained and Tsubaki put his chin on my head now.

''Why not ask her first? I want you to be here so I can get to know you more!'' Tsubaki-San said and gave me my cell phone. How in the world did he get my cell phone?!

''Who asked you to interfere in other people's business? But fine... She'll probably refuse though...'' I muttered and flipped open my phone and found her name in my contacts before hitting dial. I normally walk out of the room I'm in whenever I'm on the phone with someone, but Tsubaki-San is holding me down so I couldn't really walk off. After a minute of beeping, Kiyomi answered.

''Hello~'' Her cheery voice made my worries drift away as I smiled as I began to talk to her, ''Kiyomi, are you busy right now?''

''No, I came home from my shoot an hour ago and I was about to make dinner,'' Kiyomi answered through the speaker.

''Well, do you mind coming over to the place where I am? Sunrise Residence? I really have to work on the project and I don't want you to be alone in the house, besides I will probably need you to play with my partner's brother...'' I asked rolling my eyes. There was a moment of silence.

''Of course I can! I will be right there! See ya in a bit!'' Kiyomi's happy voice made me relax once again as she ended the call and I put my phone back in my bag.

''Well, what did she say?'' Tsubaki-San asked, peering at my face.

''She's coming, and can you get off me?! You're too close," I stated giving him an annoyed look.

* * *

**Kiyomi's P.O.V.**

Ah this is actually a nice surprise. I was really tired after that shoot, so not having to make dinner is a bit of a relief. And that damn Asakura Fuuto was there too. He had me in a foul mood until Suna-nee-Chan rang.

That boy, behind his charming facade he's a cheeky, foul-mouthed, just ugh! He always tries his hardest to irritate me to my limits! He's so frustrating! Okay, okay, calm down Kiyomi. You can't be in such a mood going to someone's house. I was kindly invited over by this family, I can't give them a bad impression of me.

Suna-nee-Chan is always getting onto me about my short temper. I looked. 'Sunrise Residence' This must be the place. I smiled and happily skipped up the steps to the door. I rang the bell, excitedly bouncing up and down.

I love meeting new people plus I've never met any of Suna-nee-Chan's classmates before so this should be fun. But what if they don't like me? And I'm not dressed very nicely, my three-quarter length jeans, with a plain t-shirt and a purple jacket. Other than that I'm only wearing a necklace.

I didn't know I'd be going anywhere, I was expecting to be staying at home. I guess I'm pretty lucky no one recognised me on my way here too. Suddenly the door was opened revealing a girl with brown hair and eyes about my age and a little boy hiding behind her who had light pink hair and brown eyes. I smiled.

"Hi! I'm Karakura Kiyomi! Setsuna's younger sister," I said beaming.

"I'm Ema! Come in," the girl said with a smile. I stepped inside and saw the boy looking up at me with big eyes. I crouched down.

"Hi! I'm Kiyomi, what's your name?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm Wataru! Can I call you Yomi-nee-san?" he asked with excited eyes. I laughed.

"Of course," I replied making him smile wider.

"Your sister is in the living area, I'll show you up," Ema told me smiling. I nodded.

"Oh, this is a cake I made at home! I was finishing it at home when Suna-nee-Chan called! I decided to bring it with me," I told Ema holding out the box. She took it from me and peeked inside.

"Wow! It looks delicious," she said with a smile.

"Thanks! I love baking so I do a lot of it," I said with a bashful smile. I followed Ema upstairs. She pointed me in the right direction and left with Wataru to put the cake away. I grinned when I saw my sister.

"Suna-nee-Chan!" I exclaimed embracing her. She left out a small laugh.

"Hey, I only saw you this morning," she said ruffling my hair. I laughed.

"So, you two are actually sisters?" a man with silver hair asked. I nodded.

"Sure we are!" I grinned.

"But you're so different..." he said pointing at us.

"Are we?" I said in confusion.

"Don't Tsubaki-San. I know what you're thinking," Setsuna said giving him a small glare. He pouted innocently.

"But she'd take the hug much better than you did. Even if she's not as cute as you," he complained. Ouch, that stung a little.

"Hey, you look familiar," a voice that sounded strangely familiar to me said. I turned.

"Oh, it's Yomi-Chan~ What're you doing here?" Fuuto asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed in shock. What the asdfghjkl! Why is Asakura Fuuto here?!

"This is my house baka. And don't talk so loud, I may have to get you to quieten down," he said, his smirk growing as he took hold of my sleeve.

"Suna-nee-Chan~ Tell him to leave me alone~" I whined trying to push him away but this boy is relentless!

"I know you want to stay this close to me, _really_," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, forcing my arms against my sides, my back to his chest.

"Suna-nee-san~" I whined. He wasn't even this bad whenever we clashed during work. Obviously he thinks he can be a lot more reckless just because he's in his own home.

"Asahina-San... your family is..." Setsuna trailed off as she pulled me out of Fuuto's grip.

"Sorry about them," a boy with blue-grey hair apologised. Why do I have a feeling things aren't even near their weirdest yet? Just a thought... That will probably happen...

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?! Please review, follow etc. We'd appreciate it so much! See you guys next chapter! Hope you liked! Anyone shipping anyone with anyone yet? ;D**

**Ja! **

**FrozenC^^ + AwakenedSecrets~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna~! Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was written by me, thefrozencherryblossom, so I take all blame for the delayed update! ^_^ Awesome feedback for the first chapter! Cindy and I were thrilled XD Hope you like this chapter! See you at the end of the page! :3**

* * *

**Kiyomi's P.O.V.**

"The dinner was very delicious! Thank you very much, Ukyo-San and Ema-Chan!" I said smiling at the two.

"You're very welcome," Ukyo-San replied.

"You eat too much for a model," Fuuto said lazily. I glared in annoyance at him.

"Never be so rude to a lady, Fuuto," the blonde- Kaname-San- said.

"Lady," Fuuto scoffed. I pouted.

"Hey Suna-nee-san, I'm gonna be going overnight next week for some shoot, I forgot to mention it before," I told the girl sitting beside me. She inclined her head towards me and sighed.

"Again? That's been happening more recently. You can't keep missing school like that. Plus you're starting at a new school Monday, I'd prefer you didn't start missing days already," she lectured me.

"All school does is take time away from my career," I muttered grumpily.

"School is necessary," she chided me.

"So what school are you starting in Monday?" Ema asked me.

"Umm... Hinode High School... Yep that's it!" I answered her with a smile. She looked surprised for a moment.

"Really? That's my high school!" Ema exclaimed.

"Oh really?! That's great! I'll know someone then," I said happily with a grin.

"How come you're transferring so late?" Kaname-San asked. I folded my hands in my lap.

"Well... um... you see... the girls in my last school. Some of them got a little violent..." I trailed off as Setsuna gave me a warning look. I knew she hated people knowing about our personal life. She was so protective. Too protective if anything, but I guess that means I can always rely on her.

"Violent?!" Masaomi-San exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Didn't you tell the principal?" Ukyo-san asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Heh... he didn't really like me... the occasional press hiding in bushes and stuff irked him," I said with a small smile.

"Is that how you broke your arm?" Fuuto questioned. I gave him a sharp look.

"I told you I fell over. Why would I even bother lying to you anyways?" I said annoyed.

"Yomi..." Setsuna said quietly from beside me.

"Look, I said I fell over okay?! That's all that happened! It's not like they pushed me out a win-" I stopped myself from talking knowing I'd said too much. I stood up quickly, avoiding all eyes.

"U- um... I need to use the bathroom," I said quietly.

"It's up the stairs, the door should be open but-" I didn't let them finish instead just running off towards the stairs and up the steps two at a time. I didn't slow until I had shut the door and locked it.

I slid down against the door into a sitting position, bringing my legs up to my chest. I felt my eyes water. I had never told Suna-nee-san how I really broke my arm. Stupid Fuuto! That idiot... Why did he even say anything?! All he tries to do is make my life harder! I hate him! I felt a couple tears stream down my cheeks.

"Hey, Yomi... Come out will you?" I heard Setsuna's voice from outside the door. I shook my head slowly, even though I knew she couldn't see me. She continued to call to me from outside the door for a few minutes until I heard one of the brothers convince her to leave me be for now.

"Hey, baka~ What're doing holed up in our bathroom? I need to use the toilet~" that baka's voice came from the other side of the door after a while.

"Use a different one," I retorted with my head buried in my knees.

"Oh so she can talk~" his voice teased making me frown in annoyance. I suddenly heard a key click in the lock. My eyes widened. What the hell was he doing?! I felt the door open slightly. I threw my back against it.

"Go away baka!" I exclaimed trying to hold the door closed as he pushed against it.

"I need to go toilet~" he said mockingly.

"Then. Use. A. Different. One," I grunted from the effort. But he gave a big push then forcing me forward.

"Ah! Owowow," I moaned sitting up. I glared at the smirking boy in the doorway.

"You look terrible. Your eyes are all puffy," he stated boringly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Idiot!" I growled trying to push past him but he took up the whole doorway.

"Hey, give her a break Fuuto," a voice came from behind the boy. He turned around letting me past him.

"Whatever," the brown-haired idiot said disappearing into the bathroom. I turned to see a man with black hair and glasses. His dark hair covered his left eye and his eyes were dark blue.

"Thank you," I said bowing and giving him a small smile.

"I know Fuuto can be a bit... please let me apologise for him," the man replied. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. You shouldn't have to apologise for that idiot... Ummm... do you know where my sister is? We should probably be going..." I asked him.

"Yeah, she's down in the living area with Tsubaki," he answered. I smiled at him.

"Thank you..." I said trailing off at the end not sure what his name was.

"Ah, I'm Azusa," he added smiling.

"Ah, thank you Azusa-San. I'm Karakura Kiyomi-Chan!" I replied with a small bow before heading for the steps that lead downwards into the living area.

* * *

**Setsuna's P.O.V.**

"Can you please cut that out?" I snapped at the silver-haired man who was once again playing with my hair. He propped his head on my shoulder.

"But you look stressed Setsu-Chan~" he whined.

"Really?" I said sarcastically making him pout. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I feel so guilty... I never knew what Kiyomi was going through. I believed the excuses she gave me, never thinking she lied for my peace of mind. I frowned. I felt someone poke me on the crease between my brows.

"You should smile more Setsu-Chan~ Don't frown so much," Tsubaki-San said cheerily. I sighed in exasperation.

"Please Tsubaki-San," I said quietly. The man wordlessly got up and sat down on the sofa beside me. He was silent for a moment.

"You know-" I started to say turning to face him.

"Pop~" he said grinning as he poked my nose. I gave him a deadpanned look.

"Never mind..." I said sighing.

"Hey Suna-nee-san, we should be going now," I heard a voice say. I stood up quickly.

"Yomi... We're talking about this when we get home," I told the bluenette in a serious tone.

"Kay~" she said giving me a small smile, making my lips turn up at the corners slightly.

"We better be going then," I agreed standing up and slinging my bag on my shoulder.

"Thank you for having us," I said giving Asahina-San who'd just walked in a polite bow. He smiled.

"It's no problem. I'm glad we were able to get plenty done on our project," he replied.

"Hmm... the weather's not looking too good," Ukyo-San observed walking into the living area, a cup of tea in hand. I looked out the window and frowned. The sky was dark, the clouds coloured slate grey. The blue of sky was nowhere to be seen and a light drizzle was beginning to fall.

"Looks like a storm is on its way," I murmured.

"We should hurry home then," Kiyomi said to me. I nodded.

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important weather warning," a voice came from the television, drawing our attention to it.

"There will be heavy rain and strong gale force winds tonight. There will also be thunder and lightning and we advise everyone to stay inside unless extremely necessary," a man holding a sheet of paper said on the television.

What do we do? I don't want to take Kiyomi out if the weather is going to pose a danger. If it's going to be that bad... I don't want to risk taking her all the way home. Anything could happen. I don't want to take that risk. Only Tsubaki-San's suggestion brought me out of my thoughts.

"Why don't they stay here~? Neh, can they Ukyo-nii~?" Tsubaki-San asked snapping me out of my trance. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," I said staring at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned.

"One, you don't exactly strike me as a serious person. Two-" I started saying.

"Suna-nee-san..." Kiyomi said quietly.

"The two of you would be more than welcome to stay here of course. We couldn't let you leave if there was a danger that something might happen to you," Ukyo-San said with a small smile.

"We'd hate to be a bother," I told them.

"It's really no bother," Ukyo-san said with a smile. I bit my lip in hesitation. My options. Bring Kiyomi out in stormy weather and risk any disaster happening or stay in the house of one of my classmate's with his ten brothers and sister and also risk a wide variety of things happening.

Neither sounded particularly appealing. At least if we stay here though... I can more or less control Kiyomi's safety. Nothing is guaranteed if I bring her out into that weather. Plus, I'm not sure they'll take no for an answer...

"If you insist..." I said hesitantly.

"Yay~! You can sleep in my room Setsu-Chan~!" Tsubaki said hugging my shoulders.

"No thanks," I said removing his arms from around my neck. He pouted.

"Why not~?" he whined.

"Do you even need to ask?" I asked in exasperation.

"Yomi-Chan can keep me company," I heard the male idol add with a sly smirk. I glared at him. As if I'd let Kiyomi near that boy's room! He probably has stacks of perverted magazines and everything in there! Okay, maybe I'm being a bit over the top...

"I'd take the floor over that," Kiyomi retorted puffing her cheeks out, making my lips twitch. Thank Kami, the girl had the decency to turn down that offer.

"Umm... one of you could stay in my room with me. If you wanted both of you could stay there and I'd sleep on the sofa?" Ema said questioningly with a smile. I shook my head.

"That's not necessary. I can sleep on the sofa. You've all done far too much already anyways," I told the brown-haired girl who looked slightly surprised but then gave a small nod and smiled.

"I'll get you a blanket then," she said with a kind smile before heading up the stairs., Kiyomi following her.

"Are you sure that's fine with you, Karakura-San?" Asahina-San asked me. I nodded.

"I don't mind," I replied. He offered me a smile.

"Then it's settled. I hope you all have a good night's sleep," Ukyo-San said with a smile before departing from the room.

"Neh~ Let's watch a movie Setsu-Chan~ It can be like a sleepover~" Tsubaki chimed cheerily.

I gave him a deadpanned expression.

"I'm tired," I replied before turning away from him.

"Setsu-Chan~" he whined. I rolled my eyes. He was so persistent. And I won't even start on my confusion as to where he gets his endless supply of energy from.

"I'm tired Tsubaki-San," I stated boredly, forcing a yawn. He pouted but then grinned.

"Don't worry. If you fall asleep you can rest on my shoulder~ I don't mind~" he said with a smirk. Was this house full of perverts or is it just me? I sighed and gave him a pointed glare.

"Watch your movie, but. I. Won't. Fall. Asleep," I said slowly. The silver-haired man just gave me a chesire cat grin.

"Kay Setsu-Chan~" he replied as he excitedly slid the DVD into the DVD player. I sighed as I plopped down on the sofa. Ema-Chan came back with a double duvet and pillow for me. I thanked her and wished her a good night.

I sat back in the chair laying the duvet over myself. I sat up straight and folded the duvet down at my stomach. I wasn't planning on getting too comfortable. I couldn't risk falling asleep. I don't trust the white-haired man who excitedly sat down beside me with a bowl of popcorn.

"Oooh~ can I have some duvet Setsu-Chan~? I'm cold~" Tsubaki-San said grinning. I sighed.

"Fine," I replied, knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway. He grinned and pulled on the duvet, covering his own torso.

"Want some popcorn, Setsu-Chan?" he asked offering me the bowl. I shook my head politely. He shrugged and grabbed a handful, stuffing it into his mouth. I sighed quietly and sunk slightly into sofa. This was going to feel like a very long night. So, it turns out he picked a horror movie. I was bored out of my mind, and we were only half an hour into it at this stage. "Setsu-Chan~" I heard Tsubaki-San say. I looked at him.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Why aren't you scared and clinging to me like girls are supposed to~? You even look like you're gonna fall asleep!" he exclaimed. I gave him a bored look.

"Well... one, it's not scary. Two, I'm bored and tired," I told him. He pouted and I turned back to face the television. I could feel my eyelids droop slightly again and again as the movie dragged on.

I could've sworn I saw a smirk on Tsubaki-San's face at one stage but dismissed it as my imagination. I knew I couldn't stay awake any longer then. My eyelids were blurring my vision. I was about to give up on waiting for Tsubaki-San to go before I fell asleep when someone grabbed my from behind. I felt their hands snake around my neck. Holy ***!

"Ah! What the hell! Don't kill me!" I screamed grabbing their hands and throwing them over my head onto the ground in front of me. I was breathing hard as I stared down at Tsubaki-San. My heart was beating a mile a minute from surprise and I was wide awake now. My eyes narrowed at the man who was lying on the ground whilst giving me a sheepish smile.

"Y- you're really strong for a girl, Setsu-Chan," he said weakly as he stood. I glared at him.

"Not funny," I said in a venomous tone. He pouted and tilted his head to the side before pulling at my cheeks.

"You need to smile Setsu-Chan~ Like this!" he exclaimed pulling my cheeks.

"Tshubhaki-Shan, shtop iht!" I exclaimed trying to get him to stop. I rubbed my sore cheeks.

"You really shouldn't have done that Tsubaki-San! You scared me! For Kami's sake," I scowled. He was silent for a moment.

"You're not smiling Setsu-Chan~" he told me. I gave him an exasperated look.

"Go to bed Tsubaki-San," I told him lying down on the sofa, facing out towards him. He looked like a kicked puppy. I sighed.

"Is there a problem with your bed Tsubaki-San?" I asked in mock interest. He nodded with a pout.

"I wanna sleep with Setsu-Chan~" he whined. I grabbed a cushion threw it at him.

"Don't say such dirty-minded things Tsubaki-San!" I yelled at him. He smirked.

"I didn't mean anything like that. You're the one who said it," he remarked grinning. My face paled and I groaned before falling down onto the cushion of the sofa.

"Goodnight," I said firmly turning away from the silver-haired man. I heard the light switch flick as he turned it off and I closed my eyes.

"Night~ Setsu-Chan~" I heard him say.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I yawned and stood up from the sofa. I stretched and headed up the stairs to the bathroom where I knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer on the door so I opened it. I sleepily splashed some water on my face and stood up straight to look in the large mirror. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw my reflection.

"I can't believe you drew a moustache on me! I'm going to kill you Tsubaki-San!" I yelled angrily.

"Hehe~" I heard a voice say from outside. I growled and facepalmed before beginning to scrub furiously at my upper lip.

* * *

**A/N:**

**thefrozencherryblossom- So~ What did you guys think? :3 Did you like? Did you not like? Lemme know! ^_^ Um... Cindy's turn next chapter! I wish her luck! And thank her for giving me several ideas for this chapter too! ^^ See you guys next time :)**

**FrozenC^^**

**AwakenedSecrets- I don't really have anything to say from this chapter, though I did like it ^_^ Cherry is such a good author, and I'm really happy that I'm making a collab with her! Well, next time I have to write a chapter, let's just hope that It won't turn bad!**

**~ AwakenedSecrets**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Well I (AwakenedSecrets) were in charge of this chapter! Hope you're gonna enjoy it! I hope you also review too! You don't need to write much! It just helps me think that you want us to continue this fanfic! Well on to the story then!**

* * *

**Kiyomi's P.O.V.**

I yawned as I slowly walked behind Sune-nee-san. She woke me up quite early today, saying that she wasn't in the mood to eat breakfast or wait for me to eat at all. She just muttered that she wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. My stomach growled as I looked up from the ground and saw Suna-nee-san walk at a fast pace.

''Suna-nee-san... Wait up...'' I pleaded and jogged over to her and heard her muttering things to herself as she scrubbed her upper lip with her sleeve.

''I'm never going back there again. Never sleeping there again," Suna-nee-san hissed and I gulped, she can be very scary when she's mad.

''H-Hey, Sune-nee-san, what happened...?'' I asked and glanced at her.

''Nothing.'' She spat and I shrunk back. I think I mad her even more mad...

''W-When we get home, I can make the breakfast!'' I exclaimed with a soft smile and Sune-nee-san glanced at me and her expression went from a frown to a soft smile.

''Thanks, Yomi. But I can make it,'' She answered and I nodded, a smile on my face.

Our house wasn't that cramped, well it was when our mother was here, but she died, don't make me go through the details, it hurts just thinking about it and we don't have a father, our mother left him years ago when I was still a baby, fearing that he would harm us if he got more drunk that he already was.

''You can just relax on the living room and I will call you when I'm done,'' Suna-nee-san said as she tied her hair up while taking out an apron.

I plopped down on the couch and reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned the TV on. I frowned when I saw today's news. Asakura Fuuto.

''...Baka,'' I hissed and switched to another channel.

''You sure do hate him, don't you?'' Suna-nee-san said and I turned around to see her taking off the apron.

I nodded and jumped to my feet, looking at the dining table, ''Pancake!''

Suna-nee-san chuckled as she sat down the opposite side of me, as I happily ate my pancake.

We really didn't have anything else to day, today was Saturday, one of my rare free days and Suna-nee-san had nothing else to do then walk around the house.

Then, Suna-nee-san's phone began to ring, startling me since I was reading a magazine.

I picked up the phone and handed it to Suna-nee-san, and she looked at it before sighing and answering that phone.

''Hello...?''

I got curious when she began to fall back a bit and I looked over at her and she took the volume up for me to hear.

_''Karakura-San? It's Iori.''_

''Yes, what is it, Asahina-San?'' Suna-nee-san asked, looking over at me and I tilted my head in confusion.

_''We still got a lot to do on that project, do you mind coming over today too?''_

Suna-nee-san hesitated a bit, gulping down a no and sighed.

''Can't you come over here?'' She asked, shaking her head.

_''I have to take care of Wataru, so I can't...''_

I could swear that I heard Suna-nee-san curse, which rarely happened, she really does not want to go back there, does she?

''Do you mind if I bring Kiyomi over?'' She asked, looking at me with an apologetic look and I smiled at her, reasurring her that's its alright, besides, I want to go play with Wataru-Chan a bit!

_''Yes, it's alright. Then, I will see you soon?''_

''Yes, bye...'' Suna-nee-san muttered before ending the call with a sigh.

''I will go and change, since I'm still wearing my uniform...'' She muttered and staggered towards her bedroom and I smiled before going to my own room to change.

''Something plain will do, since I will just be there to play with Wataru ~'' I hummed and rummaged my closet, looking for a top.

''Suna-nee-san, are you ready?'' I knocked on the door while looking down at my clothes.

I wore a peachy coloured skirt with white trim, a fuchsia hoodie, orange converse, headphones around my neck, light blue leggings and my hair was in a ponytail.

''Yeah...'' Suna-nee-san muttered and opened the door.

She came out wearing a dark red tank top with a unbuttoned white dress shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots, she also wore a chain necklace.

''I don't want to go...'' She banged her head on the door once she had locked it, which startled me.

''Then why did you say yes?'' I asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

''I can't say no sometimes...'' she sighed as we walked walked down the stairs.

''It will just be this time, no more. So survive alright?'' I grinned at her and she nodded.

When we came to Sunrise Residence, we saw Iori, watering the flowers with a gentle look on his face.

''I-O-R-I-San!'' I yelled, waving my hand and Iori turned around to look at us.

''Ah, hello. You came earlier than I expected.'' He said with a gentle smile and I nodded.

''Yup!''

''Let's just get this over with, please.'' Suna-nee-san begged and I laughed.

''Alright, let's go inside then, Karakura-San.''

* * *

**Setsuna's P.O.V.**

To be honest, I never wanted to come here again and face that bastard. But when I think about it, I can as well just get my revenge while I'm here... Wait, no, you're not a maniac Setsuna, you're not...

I took out my laptop from my bag and placed it on my lap, opening the document where I had previously saved my work and started typing.

I hadn't really done that much when I felt someone creeping up beside me, and I know it's not Kiyomi, since she is with Wataru.

I took the nearest pillow, which grabbed Asahina-San's attention and threw it on the person behind me.

''Couldn't you greet me normally rather than just pop out of nowhere and hug me, Tsubaki-San?'' I muttered and glared down at him, making him pout.

''Setsu-Chan ~ You're so mean.'' He whined and I returned my gaze on the screen.

''Go away...''

''Why are you so mad, Setsu-Chan ~?'' He asked and I sighed, ''Because you're here.''

He looked like a kicked dog and he stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

''Not working.'' I frowned and he huffed.

''You're so cold!''

''I know, and I'm totally fine with it.'' I smiled at him darkly, making him nervous.

I continued to type on my computer, ignoring that Tsubaki-San was begging me to talk with him, but I didn't do it for more than five minutes before someone ran down the stairs.

''Suna-nee-san!'' Kiyomi shouted, launching on me, wrapping her arms around my neck, making me lose my hold on my laptop and making it slide down my lap, but luckily, Asahina-San caught it.

''Yomi...?'' I blinked my eyes and glanced at her from the corner of my eyes.

''Tell that pervert to stop flirting with me!'' Kiyomi barked, pointing at Fuuto who was walking down the stairs with his usual grin.

My eye twitched by the word 'flirt'. Aha, so this little dude thinks he can just flirt with my sister like that?

''Fuuto, I appreciate it if you didn't just touch my little sister like that, even though you are working together.'' I smiled at him, forcing myself to not just choke the life out of the little boy.

''Why? It is her fault for seducing me.'' Fuuto said and I glanced at Kiyomi who were shaking her head furiously back and forth and I sighed.

''I'm pretty sure that Kiyomi isn't THAT stupid to go inside your room, besides she was with Wataru all the time.'' I said and looked over at Asahina-San.

''Okay, besides this pervert right behind me and the pervert right in front of us plus Kaname, is there any more perverts in this household?'' I asked and glanced at Fuuto who huffed.

''Why are you calling the great Asakura Fuuto a pervert?!''

''Oh, you aren't one? Because I'm pretty much convinced that you were the one who went on his way to see my little sister, is she that much of a beauty?'' I smirked, I do enjoy this a lot actually.

''Wha -'' Fuuto got cut off in the middle of his sentence when Kiyomi's phone began ringing and she picked it up, setting the volume on high.

''Hello ~''

_''Ah, Kiyomi?''_

''Hi! What's wrong? Another job or another interview?'' Kiyomi asked and plopped down on the couch.

_''No, this is different, you see we arranged something for you and a certain someone.''_

''What? Who is that person?''

_''Well, Asakura Fuuto.''_

''Well, holy shit, that was unexpected.'' I muttered when I saw Kiyomi's eyes wide.

''W-Wait! We didn't even talk about this!''

_''There's nothing to talk about, if you both want to become even more popular then you already are, you should make a duet together, the audience loves you already and making a duet will make it better.''_

''B-But...!''

_''No 'but's' You're doing it with him, if neither of you like it or not. His manager and I have already agreed on it.''_

''This isn't fair!''

_''You're doing it, I will see you when the song is done, goodbye.''_

And with that, her manager ended the call and Kiyomi cursed before shoving the phone back to her pocket and crossing her arms.

''Aha, so I'm doing a duet with her. Well you better be up for it.'' Fuuto smirked and went up the stairs.

''You, Asakura Fuuto! I HATE YOU!'' Kiyomi shouted and I sweatdropped, I fear that we will come here often now...

* * *

**A/N:**

**AwakenedSecrets: Well, it wasn't that bad well? I hope not... Well next chapter is Cherry's turn! Let's see what she come up with then! I really hoped you liked this chapter and a review would be appreciated, considering that we didn't get one the previous chapter... Well, I still haven't lost hope! 7**

**~ AwakenedSecrets**

**thefrozencherryblossom: Hahahaha, I found myself laughing so much at this XD great job Cindy! ^_^ Tehehehe... helpl me| I don't know what to do for the next chappy -.- Hopefully I'll figure something out... Anyway! Ja minna!**

**FrozenC^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Setsuna's P.O.V.**

I have to say, I've never seen Kiyomi so pissed off. She looks ready to explode. She continuously muttered various incomprehensible words under her breath as we walked home again. She hadn't been in that great a mood since her manager called about an hour ago. We'd left about ten minutes ago.

Her dark aura was probably creeping the Asahinas out after all. I sighed and adjusted my bag strap. I'll admit, that Asahina Fuuto would want to keep his hands to himself around Kiyomi, but does she really hate him that much that she'd be so against something that would boost her career? While I really don't like him either, I know how Kiyomi is about her career. It means so much to her. I massaged my forehead with my hand.

"Hey Yomi," I said catching the girl's attention.

"Hmm? Something wrong Suna-nee-san?" she asked. I blinked. Is there something wrong with _me_? She's one to talk.

"Don't let that perv try anything when you're practicing the duet," I told her. She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"As if! And I can't believe Misaki-san did that! She knows I don't like him!" Kiyomi replied, looking frustrated. I smiled softly at her.

"Neh, it's not like you'll ever have to deal with him again after if you're lucky Yomi," I said trying to cheer up the depressed girl. She pouted and gave me a deadpanned look.

"I have terrible luck Suna-nee-san. There's no way that'll happen," she replied, pursing her lips grumpily.

"I'll make dinner when we get back," she added. I smiled. She was calming down it seemed.

"Okay then I'll do the laundry," I replied. She nodded. We arrived home several minutes later. Kiyomi went straight to work chopping vegetables. I went to Kiyomi's room, otherwise known as the Bermuda triangle, to get any dirty clothes she had.

I sighed as I placed various pieces of clothing from the floor into the basket which I held against my hip. She was so messy, well she is only fifteen. She should be able to keep her room some bit tidy though! I heard my sister hum as she worked and a small smile worked it's way onto my face.

* * *

Kiyomi made chicken curry. It was delicious, no less than what I expected from her cooking. We ate in silence more or less, but it wasn't awkward. Kiyomi smiled at me brightly as she picked up my plate and her own, going over to the sink to wash up. I felt myself smile slightly. I began to dry the dishes she left on the draining board with a dishtowel.

"Hey Suna-nee-san… sorry for not telling you about it," she said quietly. I looked at her guilty expression from the corner of my eye. So that's why she had been so quiet. She thought I was mad. I was, at first I guess, but not as much now. I gave her a soft smile.

"Well… there isn't anything we can do about it now," I said drying a plate. I could feel her eyes on me.

"Tell me next time though," I added giving her a serious look. She nodded giving me a smile. We finished the dishes and settled down in the living room to watch some television.

"Do you have much homework due Monday?" she asked me flicking through the various channels. I sighed.

"I'll be quite busy tomorrow if that's what you mean Yomi. I didn't get to do any work really because we were at the Asahina's," I replied. Maybe if I stay up a little later tonight I'll have a bit of free time tomorrow and-

"Don't stay up late to relieve tomorrow's workload for my sake Suna-nee-san," the bluenette deadpanned from beside. That girl could read minds. But, that tends to work both ways.

"Don't dare skip school on Monday," I told her, my lips twitching as she looked at me in surprise.

"Stupid… mind-reading…" she mumbled under her breath but I only caught a couple words. She'd stopped flicking and settled on a show that was about idols and such.

"We can watch this for a few minutes. There's a movie on after," she said standing up and grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"I'm making popcorn! Movie night!" she exclaimed skipping out the door. I smiled slightly. I stared at the television screen, but I wasn't paying it any attention really to be honest. Until a certain perverted fifteen year old with messy brown hair and eyes was mentioned.

"Aaaand Asakura Fuuto is top of the charts yet again!" the peppy announcer said grinning into the camera. Oh….. Kiyomi was going to go nuts when she saw this.

"And in second place we have Karahina Kiyomi!" Yep. Kiyomi was going to go nuts when she saw this.

"What!? No! No! Not again! How is he so damn popular anyway! He's not even that great looking!" Kiyomi who'd re-entered the room started freaking out, shouting at the tv. I blinked. That _was_ the exact reaction I was expecting really. She started grumbling under her breath as she set down the popcorn.

I heard her phone start ringing. She came back into the room, balancing a tray carrying drinks and cookies in one hand, her phone in the other. She had a small frown of confusion on her face. She set down the tray and accepted the call, holding it up nearer her ear. I watched as expression went from surprise to horror to extreme annoyance. She turned on the loudspeaker.

"What the hell?! How on earth did YOU get my number!?" she yelled angrily into the phone. There was a chuckle from the end of the line.

"Yomi-Chan~ No need to be so loud. Your kind manager gave it to me, if you must know," the voice of Asahina Fuuto answered. I sat up straighter. What?…. Ah…This is not going to end well. Kiyomi looked ready to fling her phone at the wall.

"What on earth could you have done to get Misaki-san to do that!? There's no way she'd have given my number to a pervert like you!" Kiyomi replied in annoyance.

"I simply used my natural charm~" he said in response. How full of himself was this guy?

"Natural charm?! What natural charm! You're about as charming as a toilet seat!" Kiyomi exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever. Anyways~ Did you see Yomi-Chan? I beat you by two votes," he said teasingly. Oh god… Kiyomi looked fit to explode. He did not seriously just go there…. Okay… um… R.I.P. Asahina Fuuto anyway.

She snapped her phone shut and threw it at sofa. It started ringing again almost immediately. Kiyomi snatched it up and turned it around in her hand. She took off the back and removed the battery. She sighed as she stared at the object in her hand with seething rage.

"I. Need. To. Get. A. New. Number. I can't stand him having my number!" she exclaimed in frustration before pouting. She plopped down on the couch. I ruffled her hair. She leaned on my shoulder as the ads came on the tv.

"He's such a baka," she said grumpily. I nodded silently.

* * *

Kiyomi walked into the kitchen at a sluggish pace. She looked tired, which was strange. She was generally very energetic in the morning, knocking over things with her clumsiness.

"Morning… Suna-nee-san," she said sleepily as she yawned, "coffee?" she added. I nodded.

It was a regular thing for us, except Kiyomi was usually up first. I watched her nose scrunch up in distaste as she caught a waft of the coffee. I smiled slightly. She hated coffee, yet insisted on making it every morning for me. The girl left the coffee on the table in front of me and began making breakfast. Once she was done she set the plate down in front of me.

"Thanks Yomi," I told the girl who smiled and sat opposite me. I don't know what I'd do without her… As long as my little sister is safe everything will be okay.

* * *

**Kiyomi's P.O.V.**

I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. I got dressed. I'd stayed up late last night, looking over lines for an audition I had in a week's time. I had a really good feeling about it. I grinned excitedly. Plus I had that photo shoot on Wednesday. It was going to be so much fun!

Plus I was doing it with Ai-Chan and Kaito-kun. They were my best friends. I didn't see them often, obviously because we all have our careers and didn't attend the same school, but it was always great when I did. Ai-Chan was the same age as me, fifteen and Kaito-kun was a year older than the both of us, sixteen. I loved teasing Ai-Chan about the crush she had on Kaito-kun.

Sunlight streamed in through the windows and I pushed open the curtains. The sun's rays illuminated the floating bits of dust present in the air. I smiled as I looked at how beautiful a day it was. I was getting a call concerning the audition today, the time I'd have to be there at.

I was over the moon when Misaki-San had told me about a call she'd gotten requesting I audition for the part. I hadn't told Suna-nee-san about the audition yet though… It was for a movie, which meant I'd hardly ever be attending school with the hectic schedule I would have.

I know Suna-nee-san wants me to attend school so I'll have something to fall back on if the idol thing doesn't work out. The thing is I'm determined to make it work. I want to do my best, and see my sister smile more. She was always so happy and kind and caring towards others when our mother was still alive.

But after she died, Suna-nee-san, she didn't open up to people so easily. I think, she even closed herself off from me a bit…That's why I try so hard. I want to be able to see Suna-nee-san smile like she used to. As long as I have Suna-nee-san I can keep on smiling, in hopes that she'll start smiling again too.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my curtains being pulled apart allowing bright sunshine to pour into the room and blind me, even though my eyes were closed. I groaned and pulled the duvet up over my head. Morning person or not, I did not want to get up today.

I heard Suna-nee-san sigh at my childish behavior. I curled up in a ball as the duvet was yanked off me, leaving me vulnerable to the chilly morning air. I whined and pouted at her. She brushed a strand of her pink hair behind her left ear and crossed her arms.

"At least you can handle mornings," she grumbled exiting the room. I pouted before sitting and then standing. She only left because she knew I'd get up. Stupid mind-reading. I probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now anyway. I stretched my arms upwards and rolled my shoulders around. I grudgingly put on the uniform for my new school. Black and pink skirt, the sweater was mostly white with black and pink cuffs and the school crest on the left side. I'd opted for longer socks which went about mid-thigh. I got cold very easily, especially in winter months.

I entered the kitchen where Suna-nee-san was sitting reading, also dressed in her school uniform. I made her, her morning coffee, leaving the beverage on the table in front of her. She thanked me, taking a sip of it. I made myself some toast and munched on it as I retrieved my bag and the necessary books.

"I'm walking you by the way Yomi!" Suna-nee-san yelled down the hall. I silently rolled my eyes. She had no faith in me. Which was probably a good thing in some cases, such as this for instance.

* * *

I was sitting in the principal's office, alone. Suna-nee-san had had to leave several minutes before, or she would have been late for school. I tried to retain a sigh as I slumped slightly in the chair. The woman sitting opposite me her mousy hair in a tight bun, her lips painted a far too bright red.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. It was awkwardly silent, the only noise from the ticking clock on her mahogany desk. She cleared her throat and lay the stack of papers in her hands on the desk.

"Well I think that's all okay. Welcome to Hinode high school Karakura Kiyomi-san," the woman said standing. I stood also and bowed.

"Thank you very much Yamamoto-Sensei," I said to the woman. She gave me tight-lipped smile.

"Well then. Our secretary should have your class schedule and I've asked Kimura-kun to show you around after morning classes. Is that alright?" the woman told me. I shook my head and gave her the best smile I could muster before bowing again.

"That's fine. Thank you Yamamoto-Sensei," I replied bowing again.

"Then you are dismissed," she stated sitting back down. I nodded and exited the room, sighing lightly as I closed the door behind me. I'd avoided other students this morning, with how early Suna-nee-san had brought me in but now there would be people crowding the hallways.

It might be easier to blend in… you know. If I didn't have light blue hair and was a famous idol. Yes, blending in wouldn't be quite so hard if that were the case. I thanked the secretary and smiled before turning around and looking at my schedule. It was okay I guess, could have been worse really. I stuffed the papers I had in my shoulder bag and began my search for my classroom.

"Is that…"

"It's Karahina Kiyomi the idol!"

"She's so pretty…"

"Is she going to our school now!?"

"Do you think she'd give me an autograph?"

"She's really hot!"

I bit my lip and continued on my way. At least the comments were um positive? I eventually found the classroom. I was hesitant in entering at first but forced myself to pluck up some courage. If I can get up on a stage and sing in front of thousands of people I can walk into a classroom with about ten people present.

"Oh you must be the new student, Karakura Kiyomi. The bell is about to ring if you want to come and take a seat," a kind voice said from behind me. I spun on my heel to look at the person who had spoken. A woman, wavy dark brown hair and light green eyes. She also wore glasses.

"Y-yes," I replied giving her a small bow.

"I'm Takeheuchi-Sensei," she told me. I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Takeheuchi-Sensei!" I said. I sat down in a seat near the back that she'd told me was empty just as the bell rang. A lot of looks were thrown my way. Some confused, some in disbelief. I wasn't really paying attention to whoever entered the room after the first few. I was a bit nervous about the whole thing to be honest.

"Karakura-Chan, do you want to introduce yourself to the class?" Takehuechi-Sensei asked a couple minutes. I nodded slowly and stood up. It went very quiet.

"Umm… Good morning everyone, I'm Karakura Kiyomi! I know I'm transferring late but I still hope we can get along!" I stated smiling before taking my seat again.

"She's so nice!"

"And she seems really friendly!"

"Yeah. I always wondered what she'd be like in person."

"It would be great to get to know her, wouldn't it?"

"Personality and looks, woah."

I felt myself blush slightly, as my classmates began discussing my short introduction quietly.

"Hey Yomi-Chan~ Fancy seeing you here." I froze upon feeling warm breath fan across the back of my neck. It- it couldn't. It couldn't! I barely suppressed a shudder as he blew at the back of my back. I turned around to be met with messy brown hair, teasing brown eyes and a large smirk. Why! WHY! WHY?!

* * *

Fuuto had already strolled out of the classroom by the time I stood up having my books away. I sighed, thankful I wouldn't have to deal with him. It was lunchtime. I'd have to find this 'Kimura-kun' the principal told me about. I frowned and bit my lip as I glanced around the classroom. I saw a couple of girls who were sitting around a table glance at me.

"Umm, do you want to have lunch with us, Karakura-sama?" a girl with light brown hair and green eyes asked me with a nervous smile.

"Oh, you can just call me Kiyomi-Chan! And thank you very much for the offer but Principal Yamamoto told me a um Kimura-kun would be showing me around?" I said questioningly. The girl's mouth made a 'o' and then she smiled.

"Kimura Aoi-kun? He's over there, the one with the black hair and glasses," she replied. I smiled brightly.

"Thank you umm…" I trailed off mid-bow.

"Oh umm, I'm Kim Min-ji. I'm Korean originally," she briefly explained her name with a small smile. I smiled brightly and bowed.

"Well then thank you Kim-Chan!" I said before nervously making my way over to the boy she'd pointed out to me.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt but are you Kimura-kun?" I asked. The male turned. He had neat black hair and the prettiest blue eyes which lay behind the glasses he wore. They were a deep sea blue with flecks of sky blue. I noticed the slight blush dusting his cheeks as he stood up quickly clearing his throat. His friends laughed quietly.

"Um, y- yeah I am. S- sorry I um forgot I was supposed to be showing y- you around Karakura-san," he said nervously scratching behind his ear. I gave him a closed-eyed smile.

"No it's fine Kimura-kun! We all forget right? Oh and you can call me Kiyomi-Chan I don't mind!" I told him smiling kindly. He blushed darker.

"W- well um I s- suppose you can call me A- Aoi-kun then… Um, will we um go now?" he said nervously. I nodded eagerly. Aoi seemed like a really sweet guy.

"Yeah! Thank you Aoi-kun!" I said smiling happily. The boy only blushed more but began my school tour straight away anyway. He showed me the school canteen, the sports hall, the garden and the music room.

"Wow, it's so pretty. I love this piano," I said in awe sliding my hand across the glossy black top of it. I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on Aoi's face.

"Yes, the music room had a lot of money invested in it last year," he semi-explained. I smiled happily as I sat in front of it. I played a small melody.

"It's been a while since I could relax like this. I might come here more often," I said smiling.

"Tha- that was really n-nice-" Aoi started to say but was cut off.

"Neh, why is it so noisy in here huh? You woke me up. Oh hey Yomi-Chan~" Fuuto said standing up a sly smirk appearing on his face. Wait what no why! It's like he's following me everywhere I go! And what normal person takes a nap in a music room! Although, not bad for an idiot like him. Wait! What am I even saying! Baka baka baka! He's a stupid baka! Fuuto frowned as he looked at Aoi.

"Who are you?" he said in a rude tone. I glared at the arrogant brown-eyed idol.

"Stop it Asakura Fuuto! Who are you to be rude Aoi-kun?!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Oh, first name basis? I see. Well sorry 'Aoi-kun' but Yomi-Chan is my toy. She doesn't have time to be hanging around with a nerd like you." I looked at Aoi's embarrassed and ashamed face.

"Stop it Fuuto!" I yelled angrily. Why was he acting like such a… Ugh! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!

"Quiet down Yomi-Chan~ If people hear you we may get interrupted when we get onto more… interesting things," he said sneakily wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Stop it! Let go Fuuto!" I hissed angrily. He smirked but then narrowed his eyes at Aoi.

"Beat it," he snapped. I tried to turn and tell Aoi otherwise but Fuuto held me in place with one arm around my waist the other around me shoulders, not letting me even turn my head. I heard the door open and close and quick retreating footsteps. Fuuto let go of me and began laughing. I quickly flung open the door and glanced up and down the hallway but Aoi-kun wasn't anywhere in sight.

"You're such a baka! Why were you so rude to him?!" I said angrily. Fuuto smirked and shrugged.

"He was going to try something with my toy," he replied lazily.

"I'm not some toy for your use Fuuto! And Aoi-kun would never try anything! He's nice!" I yelled.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you Yomi-Chan~ You're my toy, no one else can look at you," he told me with an arrogant smirk. I growled lowly.

"Just shut up. You know what, I really do hate you Asakura Fuuto," I said venomously leaving the room and slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"Leave me alone Asahina Fuuto!" I exclaimed at the boy who was following me. I was still fuming at him over the incident at lunch. Every attempt I had made to apologise to Aoi-kun was a lost cause. The boy was avoiding me. And it was all baka Fuuto's fault!

"Wait up Yomi-Chan~" the brown-haired flirt complained. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stop following me!"

"We gotta work on the duet Yomi-Chan~ Do you wanna come over?" he asked slyly. I huffed and stopped as I stood before the gate. I fished in my pocket and took out my phone. I dialled the number quickly and tapped my foot impatiently as I rang.

"Hello?" my sister's voice said from the speaker.

"Suna-nee-san! Did you know Asahina Fuuto is in my school! He sits behind me in class even!" I exclaimed. I heard my sister sigh.

"Can you come over to the Asahina's? Asahina-San and I need to work on our project. You can work on your duet with Fuuto-kun," she told me.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Spend more time around him!?" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Ema-Chan and Yuusuke-kun will be coming back too anyways, so relax Yomi. Just come over. You have to do the duet either way anyway," my sister said bluntly before hanging up. I pouted. I felt Fuuto's weight lean against me.

"Looks like you will be coming over, neh? Yomi-Chan," he said teasingly. I grit my teeth to prevent myself from saying anything really bad.

"Fuuto-kun! Kiyomi-Chan?" I heard a voice say. I turned.

"Hi Ema-Ch- Oh, I mean Ema-senpai," I said with a smile. She smiled at me.

"Are you coming over again?" she asked. I nodded.

"It looks like it," I replied. She beamed.

"We'll have to get everyone to introduce themselves properly this time," she said. I nodded.

"I'd like that," I grinned.

* * *

It was times like this I was thankful about Fuuto being on his high horse. He got a limo rather than walking back like normal people.

"How was your first day Kiyomi-Chan?" Ema asked me with a smile.

"It was fine. Until I realised Fuuto was there of course. He's so arrogant," I said, annoyance invading my tone as I puffed my cheeks out.

"I know Fuuto is um difficult but he can be um…" Ema attempted.

"Are you serious he's like Satan! You agree, right Yuusuke-senpai?" I said to the red-haired teen. He blushed slightly at the senpai part.

"W- well he's not bad all the time…" Yuusuke replied. I rolled my eyes. Why did I bother, of course he'd side with Ema. His crush on her was so obvious. I don't know how she was so oblivious. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Are you gonna confess, Yuusuke-senpai?" I asked him grinning. He blushed profusely.

"I- I don't know w- what you're talking about!" he said defensively. I smiled.

* * *

"I'm the eldest, Masaomi. I'm sorry we couldn't meet until now," a man with brown hair and eyes said with a smile. Setsuna nodded.

"Nice to meet you," she replied courteously.

"Ditto," I said with a smile.

"We've met before but I'm the second eldest, Ukyo," he said. Setsuna nodded again.

"You make great food!" I commented.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile.

"Third son, Kaname," the blonde said with a wink.

"Pervert alert!" I exclaimed. Setsuna frowned but I could've sworn I saw a flicker of an amused smile. Kaname pouted.

"Hikaru, is the fourth son but he lives separately," Masaomi mentioned.

"I'm next! I'm Tsubaki and I'm the fifth son! Azusa and I are twins~" the silver-haired man said going to give Suna-nee-san one of his 'nice to meet you' hugs but she sidestepped.

"Nice to meet you Azusa," I said with a grin. I was still grateful about that time he saved me from Fuuto.

"Likewise," he replied with a smile of his own.

"Natsume is triplets with us but he lives separately too," Tsubaki said with a pout, disappointed Suna-nee-san had rejected his embrace.

"Louis isn't here either, he's still at work. Louis works as a hairdresser," Masaomi told us.

"We'll have a few brothers to look forward to meeting still then," I said grinning. Masaomi nodded in agreement.

"Um, I'm Subaru the ninth son," a man with black hair and dark eyes said. I grinned.

"Nice to meet you~! Do you play sports?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Basketball…" he answered.

"Oh~ I like basketball! I'd love to see you play sometime!" I said energetically. He nodded slowly.

"Iori, the tenth son. I'm sure you already knew that though," Iori said with a soft smile. I nodded smiling.

"Of course," Suna-nee-san spoke.

"Yuusuke~ You think you're too cool to introduce yourself huh?" Tsubaki teased the red-head.

"Shut up Tsuba-nii! At least I'm here, unlike Fuuto. Yuusuke, eleventh son," he said grumpily.

"Nice introduction Yuusuke-senpai!" I said in a teasing manner.

"Oh~ Would you call me 'senpai' Setsu-Chan?!" Tsubaki said excitedly.

"Why would I?" My sister retorted.

"Because~" Tsubaki whined.

"I'm Wataru! The youngest!" Wataru said cheerily. I grinned and crouched down to his height.

"Nice to meet you Wataru-Chan~" I said cheerily making the little boy laugh. I smiled happily. Things here were a lot of fun. For the most part anyway. Plus, it was kind of entertaining to watch Tsubaki and Suna-nee-san.

"I'm back for a visit! Oh, who are these two girls?... Oh my, you couldn't be!" a feminine voice exclaimed. Before I knew it there was a woman with short light blonde hair and blue eyes staring at Suna-nee-san intently. A look of shock registered in her face.

"Are you two… Was your mother Karakura Akako!?" she asked a look of pure shock on her face. How… did she know? How does she know our mother?

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry everyone! This update took forever! I, thefrozencherryblossom, take full blame! On the bright side it's pretty long though I guess :) Sorry, not a lot of brother's interaction this chapter... we're counting on you for the next chapter Cindy :3 Haha, anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to review, follow, favourite etc. ^_^ We appreciate all the support!**

**thefrozencherryblossom- hope you liked my chapter! Review and let me know what you think :) You guys are awesome! ^_^ Ja!FrozenC out!**

**AwakenedSecrets- Leaving me with quite the cliffhanger there, aren't you Cherry? I don't really have anything to say beside that the last part made me smile or grin... But I would probably look like an idiot if someone walked in on me right now. Other than that... I guess... Bye? (Gee, I'm an idiot at some point)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe! another chapter! This chapter was written by AwakenedSecrets! Some family memories will be discovered on this chapter! I think... Hehe ~**

* * *

**S****etsuna's P.O.V.**

The woman was staring at me for so long that it almost scared me, but she seems so familiar, where have I seen her face..?

**_Flashback ~_**

**_12 years ago ~_**

_''Mama! Look! A butterfly!'' I said from my seat as I pointed at the butterfly that was flying above me._

_''Yes it is, a beautiful one too.'' Mom whispered as she held Kiyomi who was sleeping in her arms closer to her._

_''Mama...?'' I tilted my head in confusion, ''Why does mama sound so sad?'' I asked and mother chuckled as she began to pat my head, smiling slightly while staring into my eyes._

_''Mama isn't sad. I'm very happy actually.'' She said with a smile._

_''Hehe, I'm glad!" I said, giving her a bright smile._

_''Akako? Akako, there you are, I've been looking all over for you.'' A woman said and I turned my attention from the butterfly to the woman._

_''Ah! Auntie Miwa!'' I exclaimed and jumped into the woman's arms._

_''Ahh, Setsuna! You're as cute as I can remember!'' Miwa said and hugged me tighter._

_''It's funny that's she's calling you 'Auntie' when you're not even related.'' Mama chuckled as Auntie Miwa let me go._

_''Well I'm like an aunt to her. How's Kiyomi?'' She asked as she stroked Kiyomi's hair._

_''She's been better, like always ~'' Mommy replied as she smiled down at Kiyomi._

_''Hehe, Auntie Miwa, let's go and play!'' I said, tugging at her arm._

_''Hehe, alright, alright. I'm coming.''_

_''Mama, wanna join too?'' I asked, looking at her with bright and excited eyes._

_''No, mama is going to stay here, have fun with Miwa.'' She said as she brushed my bangs away and gently kissed my forehead._

_''Yeah!''_

**_Flashback end ~_**

''Ah...!'' I said after a dead silence.

''What kind of reaction is that?'' Kiyomi asked as I stared at Miwa.

''Miwa-San...?'' I muttered and the woman got tears at the corner of her eyes.

''Oh, my poor Setsuna ~'' She whined as she hugged me tightly, crying on my shoulder.

''S-Suna-nee-san... Who is this person?'' Kiyomi asked, her eye showing signs of confusion.

''Oh yeah, right. Asahina Miwa, a close friend was a close friend to... Mom.'' I said quietly as I tried to wriggle through Miwa-San's hug.

''A close friends of mom? That's weird, I've never seen her.'' Kiyomi said confused as she tried to remember.

"Oh, and you must be Kiyomi! Look at how much you have grown since the last time I saw you!" Miwa-San said, still having tears in her eyes as she grabbed Kiyomi by the shoulders, looking at her from head to toe while I began to run my fingers through my hair, she had nuzzled her face into my hair, which of course, messed it up.

"Mom? When did you come back? And do you know these two?" Masaomi-San asked as Miwa stopped embracing Kiyomi, who was gasping for air.

"I just came back! Rintarou will come up soon, and I know these two because... Their mom was a special person to me, a very special person..." Miwa-San trailed off as she glanced at us, tears welling up in her eyes once again as she pulled both me and Kiyomi back to a hug.

"You poor girls! I feel so sorry for you!" She exclaimed as Kiyomi shot me a 'What in the world?' look, which I of course ignored because I was too busy trying to calm Miwa-San down.

"Is their mom -" Ukyo began to question, but got cut off by Miwa-San.

"Ah! Don't say that word in front of these two!"

"Miwa-San, I appreciate the thought, but... Could you please let us go? I still got to work on the project with Asahina-San while Yomi has to work on her duet with Fuuto." I said with a sigh.

"Of course my dear, of course..." Miwa-San whispered as she let us go.

"Thank you for thinking about us, but we're fine. Really..." I muttered with a smile as I pushed away the tears that were almost forcing their way out.

"Suna-nee-san..." Kiyomi mumbled, glancing at me with a concerned face.

"Hmm? Why are you looking at me like that, hey, come on, you have to work on your duet with the so called 'Perverted' idol, right? And you, Asahina Fuuto, make one move on my little sister and I will assure you, you will regret it." I said with a smile as I pushed Kiyomi up the stairs, Fuuto trailing behind without glancing at me or making a comment on what I just said.

After the elevator door closed, the room was filled up with silence, and I could feel everyone's gaze on me, I sighed and turned around abruptly, startling them in the progress.

"Why do you all look like you've just seen a ghost? Asahina-San, we have a project we have to work on, come on, let's work on it." I said with a small smile, picking up my bag that I dropped on the floor while heading to the couch.

* * *

**Kiyomi's P.O.V.**

"Neee, Yomi-Chan, do you have anything on your mind?" Fuuto asked lazily, plopping down on his bed as I put my belongings right next to me, I'm not letting that pervert get close to my bag.

"I don't wanna be here; throw me out of the window, anything to let me get away from the pervert in front of me." I said bluntly and didn't take it back what I just said, I meant every word I just said there.

"You're just jealous that all the girls are swooning over me." He grinned as I glared at him.

"No, just... No. First of all why I want to get out of here is because, one, I hate you, like really hate you, your guts irritates me and that stubborn attitude of yours makes it worse. Two, I'm still irritated with Misaki-San that she even gave YOU my number. And I just want to get out of here as fast as I can, the faster I get this done, the better." I hissed, banging my head on the wall once I was finished talking.

"Fine, so you won't admit it ~" He purred as I grabbed my textbook out of by bag, the one that I usually write all my ideas if songs in.

"Did you even listen to what I just said?" I flipped the book to a blank page and took out of pencil, leaning against the wall while poking the pencil lightly on the paper.

"Do you have any idea...? First of all we got to decide which theme we're gonna make this -"

"Romance." Fuuto stated and I dropped my pencil.

"Other than that. Something exciting maybe? Not something slow and about romance. Ugh, it's a pain to try to write a song with romance involved, which is why I never do it."

"You're no fun." Fuuto pointed out and I frowned, "Well excuse me then. Now do you have something on your mind or not?!" I barked as he got up from the bed.

"I have an idea..." He trailed off as he crouched in front of me, yanking the book and pencil away from my hands and trapping me against the wall, "How about we do something more exciting then that...? ~" He purred.

I gave him a deadpanned look, does he seriously think I'm like other girls? Blushing and crap like that? I sighed, and shoved him off me. The back of his head met with the wall as I glared at him before picking up my notebook and pencil and sitting down in his chair.

"Just a warning that I get irritated very easily and that I can get pretty violent when I am so you better mind your own business, Baka."

"Now, do you have any ideas or not? Cause I want to get this done as soon as possible and you're not exactly helping so much." I tapped the pencil lightly on my chin as I stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with something.

''I did suggest-''

''No romance for god's sake!''

''But what else-''

''GAH, THIS IS SO...! GAAAH!'' I banged my head on the desk as Fuuto lazily sat down on the bed again.

''You're no help, not at all.'' I grumbled as I stood up and grabbed my bag, ''Where are you going?'' Fuuto questioned as I turned the doorknob, I turned around to see him sitting on the bed with his usual grin.

''...'' I sighed as I turned around once again and went out of his room.

* * *

''Suna-nee-san...?!'' I came down to hang out with Wataru and Suna-nee-san, but... When I came down...

''Tsubaki-San! LET GO OF ME!'' My big sister yelled as she tried to wriggle her way through Tsubaki's hug, her laptop on one hand while the other one was pushing Tsubaki-San's face away from her.

''But Setsu-Chan ~ I'm bored!'' Tsubaki pouted as Suna-nee-san roughly shoved him away with a frown, ''Azusa-San is here, go and hang out with him!'' She exclaimed as I put my bag down and walked down the stairs.

''But he's busy!''

''And so am I!''

''Well, you guys seem to have fun.'' I chuckled as Suna-nee-san turned around to face me, a look of confusion crossing her face, ''I thought you were working on the duet with Fuuto?''

''He didn't help at all, and I can't come up with anything, so I will leave it as it is and think about it when we get home,'' I explained as she nodded, ''Then you can go play with Wataru-Chan, alright? I will be done soon so we can go home.'' Suna-nee-san smiled at me as I nodded, heading over to Wataru who was eating cake.

''Ah! Yomi-nee-Chan!'' He exclaimed as he got up from the chair. The way he says my name like that is adorable!

''How are you, Wataru-Chan?'' I asked as I crouched down at his level and he gave me a bright smile, ''I've been good! Nee, nee, Yomi-nee-Chan, do you wanna eat cake with me?''

That smile of his is so cute, but... If Fuuto came down here and saw me eat cake, he would call me a glutton... And that would make me snap... Maybe I should-

''Just go and eat cake, if that brat does that, I can teach him a lesson.'' Suna-nee-san said with a bored tone as she continued to scroll down on the document she had written.

... Freaking...

''I would love to Wataru-Chan.''

* * *

''You said 'soon'.'' I grunted as we were walking home, Suna-nee-Chan was a few steps behind me since I was walking at a fast pace while she was walking as she usually did.

''Yeah?''

''Three hours isn't soon!'' I hissed and Suna-nee-san laughed nervously.

''It wasn't my fault that Tsubaki-San was clinging onto me.''

''Yeah, yeah...'' I huffed and I could feel Suna-nee-san rolling her eyes in silence.

''Besides, you could have figured something out about the duet in the process.''

''I find it better to think at home, where I can recognise our scent and not some strangers.'' I explained as I slowed down.

''Then what have you thought about so far?'' She asked and I sighed at the memory, ''It's impossible to get anything done with that bastard, so far, we have only agreed, I THINK, on not making this song a romance one.''

''... You were in his room in... Two hours... And that's all you come up with?'' Suna-nee-san muttered under her breath.

''Yup.'' I answered with a grin, ''You're too carefree.''

''I know ~''

* * *

We had dinner that Suna-nee-san made, and after we were done I wasted no time to get to the television and turn plop down on the couch, holding a bag of potato chips.

''I'm surprised that you can eat so much food without getting fat.'' Suna-nee-san pointed out and I glanced at where she was sitting. She was sitting at the dining table, her laptop was open and her legs were crossed, basically, focus mode.

''Don't stay up late.''

''Don't skip class tomorrow because of Fuuto.''

I glared at her and she gave me a smile, we know each other too well for our own good.

''Fine, I will go to sleep right now, night.''

''Have a good sleep.'' She responded as I closed the door.

I sat down on the bed, staring at the photo on the nightstand which was a picture of mom, Suna-nee-san and me.

I smiled softly as I took the picture, brushing over the picture frame.

''How's things in heaven... Mom?''

I took a deep breath and set the picture aside as I rose up to my feet, changed clothes before getting under the chilly covers.

''Well ~ Tomorrow will probably be a good day...'' I trailed off as my eyes fluttered closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

''WAKE UP!'' I barged into Suna-nee-san's room as I turned on the lights and pulled the curtains open.

''Whaaaaaaa. Yomi? What's wrong?'' Suna-nee-san rubbed her eyes as she stared at me questioningly, her eyes half open.

''I found something good ~'' I grinned at her and it looked like she had this huge question mark hovering over her as she stared at me.

''I came up with an idea for the duet!''

"Oh... Alright..." Suna-nee-san said groggily as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Still half awake..." I bit my lip and threw Suna-nee-san's pillow at her.

"?! Yomi?! What the hell was that for?!" She exclaimed as she got the pillow out of her face.

"It's your own fault! You slept late again didn't you?!"

"... What kind of idea did you come up with?" Suna-nee-san asked with a smile as she got up.

"And now you're changing the subject!"

"Wasn't this is the reason you barged into my room in the first place?!" She barked back.

"I figured we would do a remix!"

"Remix?"

"Yeah! We would do different voices, making mine and Fuuto's voice different than our original one! And I have a perfect idea for a song~" I mused as Suna-nee-San came out of the bathroom, wearing her school uniform.

"Alright, come on, we don't want to be late."

"Alright~"

* * *

**Bonus ~ At the Asahina household 3rd person**

After Setsuna and Kiyomi left the brothers gathered in the living room, Miwa at the middle as she stared at a photo.

"Mom, can you give us a proper explanation right now?" Ukyo asked as he carried in a tea set.

"Setsuna and Kiyomi are two very important people to me. Their mom worked as a model, and I was chosen to make a dress for her. I remember almost every single detail." Miwa muttered, grazing the photo with her thumb.

"It was the first day, I was about to take her measurements, I was very nervous, figuring that a model like her would be like other models, only concentrating about her appearance and never happy with the outcome, but she was so different..."

"She asked every kind of question that I thought was so funny, she didn't want to go on the stage and even asked me to run away with her, though I denied it. She was such a lively person and without knowing, both of us became so close." Miwa said with a small laugh.

"So that's how you guys met..." Azusa muttered, looking at his mom to see if she was going to say anything else.

"Years went like that, us constantly chatting and having fun. Then she announced a wedding, I was so happy for her. It didn't take long until she had Setsuna, such an adorable child, though she just got her father's eyes. Then years later, Kiyomi was born..." Miwa trailed off as she wiped away a tear.

"Then that happened... I'm sorry boys, but I can't continue it's just too painful to remember how Akako looked when she was carrying Kiyomi in her hand and holding Setsuna with her other..."

Miwa trailed off once again, tears streaming down her face as she got up.

"Well boys and Ema, I will go to bed." Miwa waved goodbye as she went up the stairs, leaving the boys and Ema who were quiet now.

"Do you think it's that bad that mother wouldn't even continue?" Hikaru asked with his arms crossed.

"Well who knows, maybe we will know later on."

"Hah, like that will ever happen."

* * *

**AwakenedSecrets - Well that was the end! I was thinking on just adding that little bonus thing on... Lat minute decision! I hope you liked the chapter! Review, favorite etc all that good stuff! I will be waiting for a response on this chapter! CHERRY! IT'S YOUR TURN NEXT CHAPTER! Well AwakenedSecrets is out ~**

**thefrozencherryblossom - Great job Cindy! :3 Enjoyable chapter as usual~~~ ^_^ Ah~~~ You poor readers might be waiting a while for an update from me... I'll do my best to update at my earliest convenience ^O^ ja! FrozenC^^**


End file.
